Summer Night Dreams At Pemberley
by outdamnedspot-outIsay
Summary: This story was a one shot. It is now a Pride and Prejudice murder mystery fanfiction, including many of the best characters from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, such as Mr Darcy, Elizabeth Darcy, Charlotte Collins and Jane Bingley.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Pride and Prejudice fanfic, I really hope you like it. Please read and review it; reviews really help me to understand whether or not you like my style of writing and my stories! Read and enjoy! xx**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately!_

* * *

**Summer Night Dreams At Pemberley!**

Mr Darcy could not help but allow the corners of his mouth to turn slightly upwards as the carriage approached Pemberley. For undoubtedly more than three hours, he had thought of nothing nor anybody else but Elizabeth. He imagined the playful smile on her precious lips and the sparkle in her intriguingly beautiful eyes.

Mr Darcy had been attending to a somewhat dreary matter in London. A matter in which, sadly, his wife, Elizabeth, was unable to either help or accompany her husband.

The carriage jolted and came to a stop. Mr Darcy heard his man-servant jump to the ground and walk around to open the door. Mr Darcy picked up his bag and straightened the expensive clothes on his person.

His man-servant bowed slightly as Mr Darcy quitted the carriage and nodded at him.

His joyous mood lessened when he realised Elizabeth was not waiting for his carriage at the door of Pemberley, but he did not allow the feeling of disappointment to completely overcome him, as he ventured down the front pathway.

Suddenly, the world went dark, and Mr Darcy felt cold, sweaty palms being pressed hard over his eyes. They were not of the smooth milky skin that Elizabeth's hands were and Mr Darcy felt most confused.

"Mr Darcy, how pleasant." A cold, composed voice came, as the world became again visible to Mr Darcy, and he turned around to face Miss Bingley. "Miss Bennet-"

"Do you mean Mrs Darcy?" Mr Darcy interjected, coldly.

"Of course." Miss Bingley said, with a tone so hard and cold, that it could surely kill. "Mrs Darcy said that you were not expected until Thursday. It is only Saturday."

"I am well aware of the day, Miss Bingley. Speaking of Lizzy, is she about?"

Miss Bingley opened her sharp mouth to reply, but as she did so, Elizabeth stepped smugly out from behind a tree.

"Lizzy," Mr Darcy smiled, "come hither, let us walk, for it has been far too long since I last felt the pure silkiness of your hands and a century must have passed since I last heard your smooth, sweet voice."

"I feel obliged, Mr Darcy, to allow you to lead me by my hand, since it is I who must do your bidding, as I have married thee."

"Miss Bingley, do excuse us; my wife and I have matters to discuss."

Miss Bingley nodded and boarded her coach. It was still unclear to Mr Darcy what she had been doing there at all.

"So, Lizzy, would you tell me for what reason we had the pleasure of having Miss Bingley here?" Mr Darcy asked Elizabeth, as they walked through the grounds.

"Oh, husband, was it not extremely obvious?"

"No, it was unclear to me." Mr Darcy replied. Elizabeth smiled.

"She was here primarily to convey a message from my sister and your friend. Also, I think, to examine you."

"To examine me?"

"Yes. It was uncannily clear to me, that she was here to see whether you were happy in this marriage."

"Ah, uncannily clear to you, perhaps, but to those of us not blessed with such sharp and cunning minds, the situation was not so evident, my dear Lizzy."

"Oh, Mr Darcy!" Mrs Darcy mocked surprise. "There was once a time when such a compliment would never have graced your conceited lips."

"Mrs Darcy, your harsh words, though they speak of times passed, do sprinkle my heart with guilt and pain."

"I am so sorry, for I thought not, before I spoke. My tongue, as you know, can sometimes be far too sharp."

"Sharp in its choice of words it may be, but soft, if I remember correctly, yes, soft on my own. Oh Elizabeth, I have missed you. Come, let me hold you."

She embraced him. He leant in to kiss her and they kissed with such heart and passion. As they broke away, Mr Darcy pushed a loose strand of hair from Elizabeth's delicate face.

"Husband, I have something to tell you."

"Oh? Well hesitate no more, my dear, speak whatever you will; I am thrilled to hear you have news!"

"I do not hesitate, dear husband, I only wonder if there is a delicate and decent way to put my good news."

"In that case, Lizzy, do not rush your thoughts; I feel that the subject on which you wish to converse must indeed be either very important or very delicate."

"Important it most definitely is." Lizzy wholeheartedly agreed.

"Is it Miss Bingley's message from your sister and my friend?"

"No, it is not, Mr Darcy."

"Do not tease me so, Lizzy. Please do tell me what it is you find so fascinating."

"I am with child!" Elizabeth said, happily.

"Oh, Lizzy that is excellent news. We must celebrate! We shall have a ball, to which everybody we know will be invited."

"Oh, I shall love that! As will my younger sisters!"

"To whom have you spoken of your good news?"

"Our good news, Mr Darcy!" She corrected. "I have told no one. I thought it proper to tell you first."

"This news is the most wonderful I have heard for such a long time! What was Miss Bingley's message?"

"Ah yes. They are to have a ball in a fortnight, to which we have been invited."

"How quaint. When shall we have ours? In a month's time?"

"That sounds appropriate."

"I have never had a ball before now. I have, of course, attended many and hosted many dinner parties. Obviously, we had the wedding and the reception, but apart from that I have never hosted a ball."

"Nor have I, Mr Darcy, so I dare say we will have a wonderful time organising the whole affair!"

"I am so excited about the new born child. I am certain that he or she will be the most beautiful child in the world."

They walked to the lake and Elizabeth lay down next to her spouse, where the sun danced merrily on their faces, reflecting the jovial mood which they were both enjoying. They fell asleep and dreamed peacefully of balls and babies, to be woken only by the sound of the frogs, croaking in the beautiful lake under the summer night's starry sky.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for being such a pain! Please review, if you liked this! Even if you didn't like it, please leave some constructive (or even destructive, if you must) advice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here is the second chapter! Thank you to all of my readers! Particularly to kmart92, lau and prideandpredjy, who inspired me to write more! Thank you very much! Please read and review! Love to all!**

* * *

Chapter Two

The night of the Bingleys' ball was creeping ever nearer, yet Mr and Mrs Darcy felt not the claws of time as they strolled together day after day at Pemberley; played countless card games; talked of many things and dined on splendid food.

On a particularly lovely Monday afternoon, Elizabeth received a letter from Mr and Mrs Collins, asking her and her husband to stay with them. Elizabeth had been informed, in Charlotte's part of the letter that Lady Catherine De Bourgh was particularly anxious to have words with Mr and Mrs Darcy and that Miss Bingley and Miss Darcy would be staying at Rosings at the time when Mr and Mrs Darcy would be staying at the Parsonage. Elizabeth read aloud the letter to her husband, as they sat on in the woods of Pemberley's vast grounds.

'My dear friend, Elizabeth,

What it is that causes me to write to you is a piece of truly wonderful news. I am with child and I must insist upon seeing you. If you would come to stay with Mr Collins and myself, then do please write back to me as soon as possible, for I miss you immensely, my dear friend.

Mr Collins sends his congratulations to you and your husband on your recent marriage (sorry we were unable to attend this event, but Lady Catherine De Bourgh forbade it!)

"Lady Catherine forbade their attendance at our wedding?" Mr Darcy cried. "What business is it of hers?"

"Well, I don't think that she'll ever forgive you for not marrying her daughter. I doubt sincerely that Lady Catherine forbade their attendance. Mr Collins no doubt heard Lady Catherine's complaints and thought he ought not to go. He does, after all, grovel at her feet."

"It's wonderful that Charlotte is also with child. Hers and ours will surely grow up to be friends."

"If they at all see eachother. Shall I go on with the letter?"

"Yes, please do."

'Please join us here at the Parsonage on or around 25th September. Miss Darcy and Miss Bingley will be staying at Rosings during that time, which should make your stay all the more pleasant.

I think often of you fondly, Lizzy, please do come and stay with us.

Yours,

Charlotte Collins.'

"Would you like to go?" Mr Darcy asked her, when she had finished reading the letter.

"Oh very much so. It would be lovely to see Charlotte again." Elizabeth said, fondly, as she folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. "Would you?"

"If that is what you would like." Mr Darcy said. "I find it queer that my sister has not written to me of her plans to stay at Rosings."

"Ah, I dare say it slipped her mind. Will you be comfortable being around Lady Catherine?"

"If you are; she doesn't bother me, but I was not the one with whom Lady Catherine quarrelled before we were married."

"She doesn't frighten me in the least. In fact, I think it shall be refreshing to see Lady Catherine again and satisfying to see her glare at me, for the last time we met, she was scolding me for the reason that she thought we were engaged, when we were not, which made me long to be with you even more, but now we are married and seeing her will only remind me of that happy fact."

"Elizabeth, you do flatter me so. Let us dance." He stood up and offered her his hand.

"Dance, Mr Darcy? But we have no music!"

"Music is not needed when you have a voice so melodious that it would cover for an entire orchestra."

Elizabeth looked up at his face and noticed how the sunbeams, craftily shaped by the leaves and branches of the surrounding trees, danced merrily and beautifully in delicate patterns on his face. Unable to resist the handsome face and outstretched arm of her husband, she smiled and took his hand. Gently, yet sturdily, he pulled her to her feet and, together, they sang and danced jovially for well over an hour, until Elizabeth's stomach grumbled loudly and the couple decided to take supper.

Until late into the night, Mrs Darcy and her husband talked, laughed and had a rather wonderful evening; both of them went to sleep feeling happy and contented.

The next morning was the day of the ball and both Mr Darcy and Elizabeth were extremely excited. They were to go to the ball that evening and then stay the entire week with the Bingleys. Elizabeth was beside herself with glee at the thought of going to see her beloved sister and family, whilst Mr Darcy was pleased at being able to see his dear friend Mr Bingley. The carriage was called that evening and Mr and Mrs Darcy boarded it happily, Mr Darcy supporting his wife in an extremely tender manner. As the carriage set off, Mr Darcy said to Elizabeth, "Lizzy, because you are so beautiful and endearing, I forbid you to dance with any man at the ball but myself, for fear that they may cause you to leave me."

"Leave you, Mr Darcy, have you gone quite mad? Even if I had even the slightest desire to dance with anyone but yourself, they would most definitely not compare to your goodness of heart and gentlemanly ways, so fear not my dear husband and do not forget that I chose to marry you and therefore hold you in my heart as the most treasured and precious person in my life." Elizabeth told him, earnestly. Then, as an afterthought, she added jokingly, "I do grow impatient sometimes at your ignorance of my adoration of you."

"Lizzy, you make me blush to talk of my gentlemanly ways and goodness of heart, for it was you who made me that way. Impatience, some people would consider as a dreadful trait, but in you I see it only as graceful."

"Do not flatter me so, husband, for your words are untrue; I have far less grace than even my sister Lydia."

"Although you are the most intelligent of women, you are sorely mistaken, for everything you do is graceful, from your walk and figure to your way of speech."

At this, Elizabeth looked into his eyes for any sign of jest and saw that there was none. She smiled at him and reached for his hand. He allowed her his hand and began to gently rub his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I love you, although I know I do not frequently tell you so." She said to him.

"You have no need to say it, Lizzy, for your love is obvious in the ways in which you tease and speak to me."

Elizabeth did not reply to this: instead, she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I love you too, darling." He said, smiling fondly at her.

The carriage ride was extremely pleasant and it passed very quickly, with the Darcys talking excitedly of the week to come. They did not, however, know exactly how exciting and peculiar the events of the coming week would be...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
